At least I care
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. One shots of Jori. A little something, something. Hehe. :) Warning: Will contain bad language. Sorry :p
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. #Jori :)

"Jaaaaaade!". Tori said pouting.

Tooooori!". Jade said mocking Tori.

"I don't talk like that!". Tori frowned and stuck out her lip.

"Yes you do, Vega!". Jade crossed her arms over her chest smirking at Tori.

This irritated Tori a lot. She hated it when Jade would imitate her and pick on her but at the same time Tori loved it. Every minute of it. Tori loved to be challenged by Jade. It brought out a different side of Tori that none of her friends have seen before. It made her get out of her shell of being shy and want to be more lively. More open.

And Jade loved it when Tori would wrap her arms around her. Cuddle her. Even cook Jade her favorite breakfast; Pancakes with eggs and bacon plus her second love. Black coffee with two sugars. But that never compared to how much she loved Tori.

Inside school, Jade and Tori hated each other. But when no one else is around they enjoy each other's company. It's as if Jade isn't the ice queen bitch. She's a different Jade. And with Tori, all of her walls can be down and she can be free.

"Vega?".

"How can I help you, Jadey boo?".

Jade playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "I have to tell you something. So...please try not to freak out".

Tori put her head on jade's shoulder with one arm wrapped around her waist. "what's up?".

Jade got up and went down one knee in front of Tori with a box in front of her. She opened the box. "Victoria Vega".

Tori gasped in amazement and shock. "Y-Yeah?".

"I know I'm a bitch to you sometimes. I know I have an attitude problem and what not, but you helped me become a better person. You've shown me that it's a good thing to let love into my heart. And there isn't one single thing that I don't love about you. You're polite. You have a big heart. You're extremely patient. You're also Beautiful both inside and out". Jade started to choke up in her voice as she started to tear up. "With you Tori, I feel like all things are possible. That with one kiss, one hug, or when you smile at me, my heart does cart wheels. Back flips. You don't just make everything okay. You make everything wonderful. And no way in hell will I ever want to be someone else because the only girl I want to come home to every night is you. Tori, will you marry me?".

Tori cried as Jade was telling her how she felt. Tori nodded and Jade put the tear cut diamond ring on her finger. Tori hugged Jade tightly. "I love you so much, Jade. So very much". Tori whispered.

"I love you too, baby". Jade said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews! They made my day. :D More Jori on the way. In the mean time I'll try to update as much as I can. And don't forget to review. :)

"NO!".

"YES!".

"NO!".

"YES!".

"NO!".

"YES!".

"Ugh, fine! We will tell our parents about us".

"Thank you. We have to. We can't keep hiding this from them any longer".

"I know". Jade says. "How do you think they will take the news?". She asked.

"I don't know. But all we can do is think positively".

"Can we tell your parents first? They seem more understandable".

"Sure. But I wouldn't go as far as understanding. Do you remember what happened with Trina and that boy from our math class?".

"Oh yeah. We'll be fine, babe". Jade kissed Tori's forehead as they got ready to go.

On the way to the car Jade was worried. Her parents weren't the best parents. Hell, no parent is but Jade's is different. They never celebrated Jade's birthdays. They didn't even care that she got accepted into Holly Wood Arts, but they made sure to help Jade survive without them and at least she can drive and take care of herself. Despite them traveling for work all year, at least they have some decency to call jade to make sure she's okay and to get her whatever she needs for the house.

Arriving at the house Tori unlocks the door to her house. She opens it and closes it, seeing her parents and Trina on the couch waiting for her and Tori, along with Jade's parents.

Tori smiles. "Hey mom! Hey dad! Hi, Trina!".

"Hey honey!". Mom says smiling.

"Hey baby!". David says smiling too.

Trina looks up from her phone to her sister. "Oh. Hey loser".

"Nice to see you too, Grinch". Tori said as she smirked.

"Hi, mom. Dad".

"Hello Jade". Her dad says.

"Hey Jade".

"Well...we're all here. What do you want to tell us?". Asked Tori's dad.

"Guys...I'm a lesbian". Says Tori.

"So am I". Says Jade.

"And we both have been dating each other. We've been dating for three months". Says Tori.

"We didn't know how to tell you guys, so we keep it to ourselves. We were a bit scared that you would disapprove and disown us. I'm sorry". Jade says as she frowned.

"Me too". Says Tori.

Jade looked at Tori with a bit of nervousness.

"Are you really?". Asked David.

Tori nodded.

"Oh, nice! I'm happy for you, Tori. I really am!". Says her dad.

"It doesn't change a thing, sweetie. I still love you no matter what. And it's about time you and Jade dated each other". Holly said.

Jade exhaled out of relief. Tori's smile grew. "She makes me happy".

"That's all that-"

"Hey, hey, hey!". Jade's dad says angrily. He stood up. "jade, I want you out my house! You have 48 hours to pack your things". He hissed.

"John-"

"Don't give me that crap-"

"That's not fair, dad!". Jade spat. "I'm your daughter and you're SUPPOSED to love me no matter what orientation I am!". She yelled.

"My daughter likes girls and I'm supposed to be that?! I'm sorry but you have none of my support!".

"Of course I don't! What else is new? Why can't you be here for me, just once?!".

"Watch how you talk to me young lady!".

"Mom!".

"Don't drag your mother into this!".

"John-"

"You would really approve of Jade dating someone of the same gender? Because if you do, then get the hell out of my damn house!".

David stood up face to face with Jade's David. "John, That's no way to talk to your daughter. Or your wife for that matter. I suggest you tone it down". Tori's dad gritted through his teeth angrily.

"Whatever! Listen, I don't care where Jade goes! I. DON'T. CARE". He yelled.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, DAD. YOU NEVER GAVE A CRAP. But I care! I care, too much! And if you want me to leave, fine! I'll leave!". Jade screamed.

"Good! Go! You're nothing but a freak anyway!". Jade's dad shouted.

"ENOUGH". Tori screamed. Tori walked up to Tori's dad. She pointed a finger in his face. Tori's parents told her to never point at anyone, but if anyone deserved it, it was Jade's dad that did. "Don't talk to my girl friend like that! You have no right to treat her the way you do, just because you think you rule the world and you think you're all...all high and mighty. Mr. West you're flat out evil. Just a mean jerk. Dad, I want him out of my house. NOW".

"Don't worry, honey. He'll be leaving now".

"I'm not going anywhere".

"Oh, you will. Because if you don't I get to arrest you for going against the law".

Jade's dad walked away and left the house. Jade's mom followed him out the door".

Tori locked the door. Jade started to cry. "I'm sorry you had to see that". She sobbed.

Tori hugged her. "It's okay, Jade. We will take care if you. We'll help you get your stuff and move it into the guest room. Is that okay, mom, dad?".

"It's fine, sweetie". Holly says.

"I'm proud of you guys. You both showed courage. Dinner is on me, tonight". David said as he hugged Jade and Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade West and Tori Vega got married after they graduated college. 51 years later, Jade would never thought that she saw what she is seeing now. Her wife being in the casket as Jade cried. All of the times they fought. All of the memories they shared. Jade remembered everything.

There honeymoon. The first date. The first time Jade asked Tori to be her girlfriend. The very first time they made love. All of the conversations they had about life and the thoughts they shared with each other. Tori Vega; Jade's Tori. The girl who made Jade a better person. The one girl who Jade let in when she let her walls down.

The only girl who put up with Jade. The girl that Jade fell deeply in love with.

Tori Vega is now gone.

And she will always be Jade's angel.


End file.
